


neither here nor there

by Like_A_Dove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And they were neighbors!, F/M, Female Ejaculation, PWP, if Rey thought the plastic molding of Ben's dick was great wait til she gets the real thing, it all starts with a dildo, we're all in quarantine so there will be no real plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23677105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_A_Dove/pseuds/Like_A_Dove
Summary: After years of disappointing toy after disappointing toy, Rey is delighted to discover that porn star Kylo Ren’s replica dildo suits her needs perfectly.But passion and good sense collide when Rey finds out that Kylo Ren is none other than her asshole neighbor, Ben Solo.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 214
Kudos: 1781





	1. part one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic sprouted and took form because of [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jeenonamit/status/1250563733371473921?s=20). Thanks jeeno for the prompt! <3

In retrospect, Rey should have done a little more research into who exactly Kylo Ren was before she hauled off and bought a perfect replica of his dick.

But it is what it is.

**

Rey swears as she rips into the sleek packaging around what is, humiliatingly enough, her last hope in the world of adult toys. Her nail snags and she pops it into her mouth to suck mildly at the pain, assessing the front cover of the box.

_ KYLO REN ULTRASKYN DUAL DESTINY 9” COCK (W/ REMOVABLE VAC-U-LOCK SUCTION CUP) _

Rey pulls the  _ dual destiny _ plastic cock out of it’s packaging, taking it into her hands and holding it up towards her bedroom lamp for proper inspection.

It’s quite impressive.

Long and thick to the point of looking uncomfortable with several veins running along the length but not  _ too veiny _ , it had a slight curve but  _ shit _ .

Rey can really sit on this thing, if she wanted to.

“Do you think this is the one, Bee?” she asks the calico cat curled up in the reading chair by her window. 

And then she laughs to herself because this is the reality of her sex life.

Rey has tried what aeems like all the dildos: silicone, jelly, glass, ones that actually squirt and come with fake cum, cyberskin, inflatable, and a foray of vibrators. All of them are fun and interesting in their own way, but none of them have been The One. The toy that she looks forward to using after a shity day at work, this first toy she’ll go to use after a brutal period. 

“You know that real live dicks exist? And sometimes they come attached to cute guys who also know how to eat you out?” Rose pointed out these groundbreaking facts to Rey one day while the two were grabbing a bite during their shared lunch hour.

“Yes, but have you met a man?” Rey had countered. “Dildos can’t oppress you.”

Rose had conceded.

So anyway, Rey wants a dildo so awesome that she names it.

And not a sexy name either, like Luca or Raphael, but a name a husband might have. Like Jacob or Ben.  _ Ben _ . Rey sighs. Ben is an honest name, a good name. She squeezes the dildo in her palms. Ben the Loyal Dildo, Always Ready to Satisfy. 

The fact that Ben is also the name of her neighbor is neither here nor there.

Really, Ben is a common name.

It’s not like she thinks about him ever.

He’s the asshole who yelled at Finn for briefly parking in front of his mailbox and he’s _ also _ the asshole who, weather permitting, always does his strength training on his back porch for all the world (Rey) to see. 

_ Once again _ , that is neither here nor there.

Squirming a little, Rey gets off her bed and leisurely walks over to Bee, scooping her up and rubbing the kitty behind her ears to soothe her. 

“Sorry, kitty,” Rey murmurs into Bee’s fur before setting her down onto the couch in her tiny adjacent living room. “But it’s weird when you’re there while I’m to do my thing.”

Rey walks back into her bedroom and closes the door behind her.

She pulls out a small bottle of lube from her bedside table, but she feels so worked up already that she might not even need it.

She hums to herself, slipping out of her cotton shorts and tank top. She’s already sans bra, so she climbs naked on top of her bed and pulls out her phone, click-clicking until—

Moans fill the air and Rey sets her phone aside, grabbing Kylo Ren’s  _ dual destiny _ cock and rubbing the tip of it against her entrance.

The ultrasyknwhateverthehell that the dildo is made of feels practically real between Rey’s legs and she shivers, spreading herself further in order to make room.

And she’ll  _ definitely _ need to make room.

The porn continues to play on her phone and Rey relaxes even further, listening to the grunts and gasps of the man in the video, the way the woman preens and the sound of their bodies slapping together.

The eroticism of it leaves a moan trapped in Rey’s throat as she pushes the tip of the dildo inside of her. She presses it a little further in and  _ oh _ the stretch—

Rey keens into the air. She likes to be loud when she’s by herself, likes to sing her part in what could be a duet. She pushes the toy another inch inside of herself before pulling it out and then slowly back in. She starts a rhythm that matches the thrusting and smacking noises coming from her phone, her back arching. The sheer girth of the toy has her filled  _ so much _ that it almost  _ is _ uncomfortable, and each tiny movement rubs against her g-spot deliciously. Rey’s toes curl at the sensation and her brain starts to short circuit a bit and—

She won’t even need to touch her clit for this.

Rey has always had difficulty achieving orgasm without clitoral stimulation but this fucking KYLO REN DUAL DESTINY SLIGHTY OVERPRICED PLASTIC DICK is—

Hitting her in the perfect spot, somehow.

Rey closes her eyes, feeling her cunt begin to clench erratically the way it always does when release starts to prick at her lower abdomen, finally in sight. Her mind slips away from her a little and maybe just maybe she imagines that she’s not thrusting the cock inside her but that it really is—

“ _ Ben _ .”

Her orgasm washes over her, so sudden and intense that she arches off the bed, curling in toward the toy like it is a lifeline. It’s intensity is almost too much, just edging on the verge of painful and it’s  _ wonderful _ , and as the pleasure begins to gently ebb and recede, Rey relaxes back into her bed, trying to calm her breathing.

She glances at the clock.

Kylo Ren’s dick had made her finish in under three minutes. The folks fucking in the porn video weren’t even done yet.

“Holy shit,” Rey breathes, grinning stupidly.

After giving herself another few moments for her energy to settle, she gets back up and walks with her new favorite toy (Ben but MAYBE Jacob, jury is still out) into the bathroom to give it an efficient wash with her toy cleaner.

Rey is walking back to her bedroom when there is a sudden banging on her door.

She yelps, glancing toward her bedroom window to make sure that the blinds are closed. She lives in the smallest house in a relatively safe neighborhood, but as a woman living alone she is always extra cautious.

The banging on her door continue and her Rey stands, completely naked..

“Who the fuck is it?!” she shrieks into her living at the direction of her front door before rushing back into her bedroom to throw on her purple cotton shorts and white tank top. 

“It’s Ben! You’re not answering your phone—”

_ Oh god it’s  _ **_Ben_ ** _? _

She had just orgasmed saying his name, technically.

This is fine.

Clearing her throat and trying valiantly to compose herself, Rey waltzes to her front door and opens it, cutting off her neighbor mid-sentence.

Ben Solo isn’t smiling at her. Rey isn’t sure she’s ever seen him smile, come to think of it, and his neutral expression always makes her think he’s scrutinizing her in some way.

“Can I help you?” she asks, throwing in what she hopes is a haughty sniff. The fact that she has to tilt her head up quite a bit in order to look him in the face makes it slightly harder to be intimidating, but Rey is nothing if not a challenge acceptor.

He gives her a long once over before his expressive brown eyes wander over her shoulder and into her home. Searching.

What’s he searching for? Rey bites her lip.

“Are you alone?” Ben asks, gaze settling on her tousled hair before dipping down, down to wear it is clearly evident that Rey is not wearing a bra. He fidgets, suddenly agitated, before his eyes roam beyond her again.

“Yep.” Rey lets the ‘p’ pop. “Just me, myself, and I.”

And  _ Ben the Loyal Dildo, Always Ready to Satisfy.  _

Rey wonders if she can apply the same statement to the man himself. She takes in his own form. He’s clearly been doing yardwork, as he is dressed in a white t-shirt that has the sleeves ripped off and shorts that are covered with paint splatters and grass stains.

Ben has never actually told her what he does for a living. Is it landscaping? God, his back muscles are probably incredible.

Rey comes to the sudden realization that she and her very attractive neighbor are standing on the threshold of her front door, simply ogling each other.

“Can I help you?” Rey asks because she still has no idea why he’s even here.

This seems to break some sort of trance and Ben slides a step back, suddenly all business.

“Your yard looks like shit.”

Good feeling gone.

“Excuse me?” Rey pushes her door so that it’s all the way open, placing both hands on her hips. The  _ nerve _ of this man.

“Your yard looks like shit,” he repeats, quite calm considering the rudely blunt way he delivers his statement. “It’s at the very front of the neighborhood. People driving on the main road can see it when they pass by. The grass is so tall I practically need a machete to get to your front door—”

“Quit fucking exaggerating, Ben—”

“—it’s an absolute jungle and Phasma agrees.”

“Listen, I know it’s not great, okay?” Rey’s yard is a bit unkempt, sure, but it’s charming and she’s stuck cute fairy outdoor knick-knacks she got at the Renaissance Faire around the trees. “Finn is letting me borrow his lawnmower this weekend—”

Ben’s frown deepens and shakes his head. “Rey, I didn’t come over here to give you shit about your lawn and then just leave. I’m going to cut it for you. That’s why I’m here.”

Rey blinks. Oh.

She shifts, looks around him and there it is. Ben’s SPARTAN SRT-XD BLAH BLAH OUTRAGEOUS MANLINESS ACHIEVER riding lawnmower is sitting in her driveway, ready to go.

Oh.

“That’s...that’s...” Rey feels her posture relax and she can’t help but give him a pleased smile. “That’s really nice of you. Thanks, Ben.”

He presses his lips together and looks away, cheeks going a little red. His hair is too long to show his ears, but Rey has the sneaking suspicion that they’re turning red too.

“You’re welcome,” he says quietly, a stark contrast to the rudeness he had had with her only moments ago. He straightens, taking a step towards his lawnmower. “You owe me a gallon of tea or something,” he grumbles, just loud enough for Rey to catch it.

Rey isn’t really sure what’s happening but  _ oh _ .

She steps outside of her house and into the bright spring sunshine, not caring that she’s dressed to the bare minimum. Now that she has stepped into the light Ben is giving her another once over, this time not-so-subtle.

_ Oh. _

“I can start making it now. The tea. You can come inside and have some when you’re done. It’ll be...”

She trails off and pops her hip out, giggling when Ben raises an eyebrow. 

“...nice and fresh for ya.”

And there it is. Ben nearly turns completely away to hide it but Rey catches it anyway, the way he presses his lips together to hide his grin. 

Something warm and sweet blossoms inside of her, and her own smile grows.

Ben climbs on top of his monstrosity of a lawnmower, but before he starts it he calls out, “Okay.”

Rey’s mind goes blank for a second because she had been observing his leg muscles as he had moved on top of the machinery. “Okay, what?”

His lips twitch and his face is soft even though he’s squinting a little in the sun. “Okay as in, after I’m done I’ll come inside.”

And then he fucking winks at her.

**

Making the perfect sweet tea isn’t hard, just takes a little time.

Rey has a half gallon of water boiling when her mind wanders back to that fucking amazing dildo waiting for her in her bedside drawer. It also wanders back to the name she’d said when she’d climaxed earlier, how for a brief moment she had imagined something, someone, _ real  _ inside of her—

These maybe weren’t the smartest thoughts. Ben is very attractive and smart and mowing her lawn for her which is very nice but also he yelled at Finn that one time and he’s always been snarky to Rose—

But not to Rey.

Has he ever been truly disrespectful to her?

Hmm.

Whatever. This can all be solved by a quick google search. Whoever Kylo Ren is, a plastic molding of his dick has got her flustered five ways to Sunday. Rey will see his face, maybe watch a couple of his videos, and that should help her separate Ben the Dildo with Ben the Neighbor.

She sighs. Maybe she really will have to name it Jacob.

Except when Kylo Ren’s face fills the screen, along with photos of his built body and massively erect dick primed and lubed for fucking, Rey screams and drops her phone.

Because Kylo Ren and Ben Solo are one and the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two should be coming up shortly! 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/). Come say hello and participate in shenanigans!
> 
> If you liked please let me know! Comments and kudos make the heart glow <3


	2. part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, I have to profusely thank [@audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic), who helped kick start the smut in this chapter, as I was struggling greatly with getting any kind of sexy writing out of my brain and into this story. Thank you very much for your contribution and extremely helpful suggestions my friend! This chapter genuinely would not have been finished without you.

Rey has poured half of her boiling water into the appropriate tea pitcher.

She has placed the tea bags into the boiling water to steep and she has set a timer.

Rey is  _ not _ panicking that her hot neighbor who she absolutely flirted with and who is definitely mowing her lawn in some kind of vague romantic gesture is a _ porn star. _

She _ is _ pacing her kitchen and taking deep, calming breaths like the nice yoga lady on YouTube says to do when one is feeling stressed.

Rey is  _ not _ thinking about how a plastic replica of Ben Solo’s penis was inside of her a mere half hour ago.

Her face is lit up in slight mania when Rose answers her FaceTime call.

“You look like you just electrocuted yourself,” her best friend drawls, a loud cooking show going on in the background.

“So, this isn’t the worst day of my life,” Rey says by way of greeting. “But I have no idea what’s going on and also have no idea how to proceed with the situation moving forward.”

She decides to ignore the way Rose’s face lights up in obvious delight. “Oh my god, spill.”

Rey opts to just come right out and say it. “So, I ordered a new dildo and it’s the exact replica of the porn star Kylo Ren’s dick. Now, keep in mind that I’m not familiar with Kylo Ren and his...work. I just liked the look of his...you know. Equipment.”

Rose is nodding along and the camera briefly jostles as she opens up her fridge and begins to pour herself a glass of wine. “I’m assuming you’ve tested it out already?”

“Yes,” Rey confirms. “And it’s  _ fucking awesome _ .”

Grinning, Rose raises her wine glass and clinks it against her camera in a ceremonial cheers and says, “We love self care!” before taking a sip.

“Yeah, well, I just googled Kylo Ren and he’s Ben Solo, my neighbor.”

Rose immediately chokes, wine spraying out of her mouth. “ _ What?! _ ” she hacks, coughing loudly.

“It gets better,” Rey continues, voice shockingly calm despite the fact that on the inside she’s having a complete meltdown. She brings her phone a little closer to her face. “He is currently outside my home, Rose. He is mowing my lawn.”

“ _ He’s mowing your lawn? _ ” Rose wheezes, still coughing every few seconds.

Rey nods. “He showed up at my door, said my lawn looked like shit, and that he’s mowing it for me so I don’t have to worry about it.”

“Oh my god!” Rose seems to have gotten a handle on herself again, although her eyes are still watery. “He’s such an asshole but that’s kind of cute.”

Rey turns her phone toward her kitchen island so that Rose can see the tea steeping in her steaming glass pitcher. “I’m making him tea. I invited him in to have a glass after he’s done, but that was  _ before _ I knew that I’d gotten off on a dildo made from the likliness of his  _ perfect fucking cock! _ ”

When she turns her phone back around so that she and Rose are face to face again, her best friend is regarding her with a pensive expression. Rose is quiet for a long moment. Then: “Rey. You know I love you.”

“Mhmm.”

“Which is why I must implore you to sleep with this man.”

“ _ Rose _ !”

“Pretty please, Rey? Please?” Rose is giving her soft, puppy eyes. “You’re my best friend and you’ve been single for so long, and I  _ know _ you don’t really do one night stands and I respect your choices. But don’t think Finn and I haven’t noticed the bedroom eyes you get whenever you even  _ talk _ about Ben, asshole or not and  _ god dammit _ my best friend deserves to get dicked down by a porn star!”

Rey stands still for a while, letting Rose’s words wash over her and process. She sighs. “But what if he doesn’t want to dick me down?”

Rose smiles at her fondly. “You’re so dumb sometimes.”

**

All in all, it takes Ben several hours to finally finish up his work in her yard and come knock on her front door. By then the tea has been sweetened and left in the fridge long enough to be perfect in a cool glass with ice.

It’s also been a long enough block of time for Rey to decide to heed Rose’s advice. It’s also been long enough for her to work up an indecent amount of nerves over the thought of even broaching the subject with Ben.

How does one ask for sex, precisely?

Do you just... _ ask for sex? _

Rey is sweating and all she’s done is pace around her kitchen and peek at Ben through her living room windows.

She opens up her door and for a moment all thoughts die in her brain.

Ben’s white t-shirt is near see through and plastered to his broad chest, and his hair sticks to his forehead from exertion. He smells of freshly cut grass and outside and clean male sweat.

For one wild moment Rey considers just dropping her pink cotton shorts (as she is still not wearing a bra or proper underwear) and throwing herself at him just to see what happens.

But all she manages to do is clear her throat, step aside, and squeak out, “Come in!”

He nods, still puffing a little, before moving past her and into her home. “Can I use your bathroom?” he asks politely, eyes skirting over Rey and then beyond her to her tiny living room, kitchen, and adjacent hallway.

“Sure.” Rey points down the hall. “It’s the only door on the right. I’ll go ahead and pour that glass of tea.”

“Thank you,” he murmurs, quickly walking down the hall and into Rey’s sole restroom.

Rey hurries into the kitchen and busies herself pouring two glasses of freshly brewed sweet iced tea. She takes a quick sip from her own glass and nods to herself; it’s delicious. And maybe he’ll be so impressed with her clearly excellent brewing skills that he won’t be totally put off when she asks him to fuck her.

There’s the unmistakable sound of a flushing toilet followed by running pipes, indicating he’s washing his hands. Then the door opens and the sound of Ben’s heavy footsteps send Rey’s heart into overdrive.

By the time he walks back into her kitchen, Rey is leaning her hip against her kitchen island and is attempting to look as nonchalant as possible.

His gaze flicks from her head to her chest to her toes and Rey feels herself flush hotly. She unnecessarily picks up the glass of iced tea she’d fixed for him and holds it out to him, watching wide eyed as his hand closes over hers as he takes it.

Ben brings the glass to his mouth and takes a long guzzle before pulling it away. He swallows and exhales, eyeing her calmly.

Then he clears his throat. “There’s a big ass dildo on your bathroom sink.”

Thankfully Rey had already drunk down the gulp of tea in her mouth, otherwise she would have suffered the same choking attack as Rose and her wine. “Um—”

“It has the Kylo Ren logo on the base,” he says, sounding almost bored, as if this isn’t a big deal to him at all.

And yet, Rey panics.

“Listen, okay, listen. I swear to god I didn’t know it was your dick before I bought it, okay?! I literally just found out you did porn like  _ today _ as in  _ after _ you were already mowing my lawn and listen, it was just, like, on the internet! And I liked it and I bought it and it’s great! You have a great dick, sir, very asthetically pleasing and that is not my fucking fault that it’s perfect for what I need while I’m in this years long dry spell—”

Rey is too involved in her own rant to notice the way Ben’s nostrils flare, the way he inches minutely closer to her.

“—and I don’t care at all that you’re in porn! I respect that! We all have to pay our bills and I suspect there’s no way you don’t know where the clit is, and I’ll have you know that that’s a skill a surprising amount of men don’t share with you—“

“I definitely know where your clit is,” Ben calmly cuts her off. At first Rey isn’t sure what to think of his expression, of his lips pressed together and his raised eyebrows. She thinks he might be mildly irritated, but then it hits her that that’s not it at all. He’s actually trying not to laugh.

“O-Oh.”

There’s a long pause. So long that Rey begins to shift her weight back and forth nervously. She clears her throat awkwardly and peers around her kitchen, letting her gaze rove out to her living room and then her bay windows to her yard.

Ben says, “You mentioned you’re having a dry spell?” at the exact same time Rey says, “You moved my fairies.”

“I—what?”

Rey moves into her living room and over to her front windows quickly, Ben right at her heels. Sure enough, he’s repositioned all of her fun outdoor fairy knick-knacks. They’re now a little more spread out, less haphazardly placed.

Ben scrambles to explain himself. “I didn’t! Well, that’s not true, I did. But only because I had to mow the sections of lawn they were in and—” He starts pointing with his finger and Rey takes a moment to admire his very nice, very large hand. “—the way you had them set up they weren’t really visible. Now everyone driving past on the main road can see your fucking gnomes or whatever.”

He looks like he wants to continue speaking, but Rey steps right up to him and presses a quick, soft kiss to the underside of his jaw. Her brain helpfully reminds her of what he had asked her earlier. She clears her throat as she steps back. “I, um. Am going through a dry spell, yeah.”

Momentarily stunned by her surprise kiss, Ben reaches out and gently tugs her back up to him. He’s grinning down at her and he looks boyish, playful. “I can fix that.”

  
  


**

She leads him into her bedroom at nearly a run, half in anticipation, half to rush past the bathroom where the  _ KYLO REN DUAL DESTINY G-SPOT HITTING DILDO OF PERFECTION AND MORTAL SHAME  _ presumably still waited on the sink. 

It scares Rey, a little, that she can’t remember the last time she had sex.

Like, it’s not  _ that _ bad. She remembers  _ who _ it would have been with - Poe had hovered in that gray area between hookup and boyfriend, where they had sex semi-regularly for a few months and ate pizza while watching garbage reality televsion but never went on a “date” and didn’t so much break up as just slowly stop texting - but damned if she can recall the specifics. Was it in her bed? On his couch? Did she blow him? Did they get naked or just take off their pants? Who came first? Did she come at all? She knows more about the season eight finale of  _ The Great British Bake Off _ than her last dicking-down.

But Rey already knows she’s going to remember every last detail of  _ this  _ dicking-down. They’ll lower her into the grave and she’ll still have Ben’s bare chest on the inside of her eyelids. “That strength training really works for you,” she says, maybe drooling a little.

( _ Is it a job requirement?  _ she does  _ not _ say.)

“It does what it has to,” he replies with a dismissive shrug. “Have you been watching?”

Busted. “Maybe.”

“It’s okay. I was hoping you would.”

“You— you were?”

“You think I worked out on the back porch all last winter for  _ fun _ ? It was fucking cold out there.” He tugs at the edge of her shirt and it’s off immediately; Rey is nothing if not accommodating. “But when a decent body is one of your few selling points and you’re trying to get your hot neighbor’s attention, you make do. Your tits are fucking  _ perfect _ , by the way.”

Rey’s head is spinning. He worked out for her - _hot_ _neighbor_ \- one of his few selling points? - _perfect tits?!_

The last one is what makes her blush and try to cross her arms. “They’re… I’m sure they’re not what you’re used to,” she stammers. Her tits are so small that bras are completely optional in her day-to-day life, and Ben is a  _ porn star _ .

Holy shit.

_ Ben is a porn star. _

She’s about to get naked with a _porn star_. With a guy who uses his nine-inch dick to _have sex with dozens of beautiful women_ _every day._

If she wasn’t in her own house Rey—Rey of the non-existent breasts and non-existent hips and okay-ish ass but what if there’s a pimple or something back there, she hasn’t checked!—would run out the fucking door.

But Ben is already guiding her wrists down. “I don’t say things I don’t mean,” he assures her, bending to her height, and lower. “They’re perfect.”

Then his tongue is curled around her left nipple and speaking of  _ perfect _ , she could write a  _ sonnet _ about this man’s mouth. Or a haiku. Or a dirty limerick.

Okay, Rose was right, dildos can’t do everything. 

They can’t swirl their tongue like  _ that _ and they can’t grasp her naked hips like  _ that _ and they  _ certainly _ can’t shove her down onto her own bed and grasp for her cotton shorts like  _ that _ .

“Shit, you’re so fucking gorgeous.” He groans as Rey lifts her hips and helps him slide her pink cotton shorts down, down her tan legs until she’s completely bare on her bed before him.

There’s that instinct again, to cover herself under his intense stare. But she’s  _ gorgeous _ to him. And he’s just told her that he means what he says.

Rey keeps her hands pinned to her sides, head swimming with lust as Ben pulls his hands away from her just long enough to peel off his sweaty t-shirt and grass-stained shorts. He’s not wearing any boxers underneath and maybe Rey would ask about why he’s going commando under normal different circumstances but…

Ben’s cock is lovely.

And instead of saying something sexy or simply just touching him, Rey breathes out, “The dildo isn’t an exact replica.”

He laughs. “Should you ask for your money back then?”

“Shut up.” And embarrassingly enough her words come out as a  _ whine _ as Rey sits up and reaches for him. The toy is a pretty good copy, all and all but  _ fuck _ , the smooth skin of his cock is exquisite, perfect. And the toy is more veiny, maybe, and not as thick at the base.

Rey thinks she mumbles out  _ it’s even better _ before dipping her head and bringing his cockhead into her mouth, tasting him.

A bead of pre-cum pearls at the slit of his cock and Rey laps it up eagerly, smiling a little smugly as Ben gasps and bows his back toward her. She grips his length in her right palm and runs her hand up and down, tracing her tongue along the edge of the tip before hollwing her cheeks and sucking him into her mouth. 

She can’t really do  _ that _ to any of her dildos.

Ben gently palms her shoulders and pushes her off of him and then down, down until she’s on her back and he’s hovering over her.

He hesitates, hand fisting into the comforter beside her head. “I-I want you to know that I’ve been tested and am perfectly clean, but if you need me to run and grab a condom—”

“No,” Rey all but shouts because Ben leaving her bed feels like the worst thing in the world right now. “No, I’m all good too and I-I trust you, Ben.”

“Yeah?” He leans most of his weight on one arm, dipping the other between her legs. Rey  _ mews _ , squirming as his fingers slip between her legs with ease. Ben swears. “Shit, you’re already so wet.”

Rey nods enthusiastically because she is,  _ she is _ . “You make me so wet so easily, Ben, I—”

Something warm and sweet curls in her chest and she’s taking in his gaze, and  _ oh _ .

She wants to tell him that she named that stupid dildo ‘Ben’. That she said his name earlier when she came.

Shit, why does that feel like so much and why does she ache to share this with him?

“Rey.” The way Ben says her name makes her shiver and he’s shifting them both gently, spreading her legs and pushing her knees until they’re practically by her ears. She’s so open and bare and—

A moan in his throat, Ben shifts down and kisses her. It’s their first kiss and Rey is nearly taken aback because it is passionate and sweet and  _ oh _ .

His cock nudges her entrance. Rey squeaks at the size of him, breaking the kiss as he starts to sink inside of her. He sinks and sinks and  _ sinks _ and Rey can’t help but cry out at the size of him. The stretch is just on the verge of uncomfortable and he is deep,  _ so fucking deep _ .

Rey is so overwhelmed by the delicious heat of it that tears prick at the corners of her eyes. A wet squelching noise comes from between them as he starts to earnestly fuck her and Rey can hardly take it.

Ben rolls his hips against her in a consistent rhythm, moves so that he’s practically sitting up over her and on his knees, grasps her hips so that he can pull her up and onto his length as he thrusts. Noises and movements escape Rey each time his slams back into her and  _ holy fuck _ , this is already the best sex she’s ever had. Even if he stops right now she would still consider this—

His hair tousled, Ben smirks a little and brushes a finger over her clit, not quite touching it but reminding her that it’s there. “See? I know where it is,” he grunts. “And I don’t even fucking need it to make you come.”

What an arrogant statement and yet Rey  _ clenches _ around him helplessly, gripping at his arms for dear life.

He speeds up and  _ shit shit shit _ the angle he’s at, the way he’s hitting her, and he’s so fucking relentless…

Ben’s cock knocks against that spot inside of her and there it is, Rey feels the first prick of it deep in her cunt.

She’s going to fucking come. Rey is absolutely going to come and she’s trembling and this is so intense and suddenly she’s a little nervous because she’s about to come completely undone in front of this man.

He covers her suddenly but keeps his pace perfectly, mouthing at her neck and pressing his hand against her breast to palm it sloppily. “Relax for me, push into it. You going to come on my cock?”

As if Rey can form real words. But she nods frantically for him as the orgasm begins and immediately it’s just on the edge of  _ too much _ . Her body burns white hot as a rush of wetness she’s never experienced before gushes out of her center, her cunt clenching furiously around Ben’s cock as she comes and comes and  _ comes _ .

For the second time that day she breathes out  _ Ben _ while she climaxes.

“That’s my girl, that’s my girl.” Ben sounds wrecked, deep voice hoarse as his pace stutters. “Can I come in you? Will my girl let me come in her?” He mouths at her ear, then her jaw before kissing her messily, breaths coming out harsh against her mouth.

“Yes, yes,  _ please _ ,” Rey gasps out, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and pulling her down close to her. 

He nuzzles his face against her neck as he pushes in as deep as he can possibly be. There’s a deep groan as he pauses, as his cock suddenly pulses inside of her, as he seems to jerk subtly against her with each spurt.

Rey runs her hands down his broad back, enjoying the way he can’t help but press against her with nearly all of his weight as he releases.

He stays covering her for a bit, after he’s done. But eventually Rey would like her lungs to work at max capacity, so she pushes at his shoulders until he shifts his weight. He peers down at her, looking lighter and happier than she’s ever seen him before.

He pecks her lips, traces a knuckle against her cheek bone. “Better than the dildo, right?”

Rey barks out a laugh. “Yes. Much better.”

Ben looks pleased with himself. Too pleased, actually.

“But this could have been a fluke.” Rey bites her lip, squirming as she feels some of Ben’s cum begin to leak out of her. “This round could have been just luck. You’ll need to prove it to me again. You know. Just to make sure.”

“I’ll prove it to you everyday if you want me to.” Then he kisses her and Rey can feel the smile on his lips.

**

They end up on Rey’s couch, each with a new glass of iced tea in hand.

“So,” Rey begins, not really sure how to broach this subject but also knowing that it must be broached. “Your, uh, job. Totally respect it but how does this work, exactly? How many girls are you sleeping with and you don’t see any of them outside the set, right? Also I guess if we’re gonna do this I’ll need to start getting tested at least once a month...”

She trails off, distracted suddenly by the way Ben shifts closer to her and runs his hand over her exposed knee (she’s put back on her pink cotton shorts). “I quit the industry over a year ago, actually. Right before you moved in, if I remember correctly.”

Rey blinks at him stupidly. Huh. “Oh.”

Ben nods. “While doing an anal scene I got shit on and—It was not the first time it had happened in the handful of years I was in the industry and honestly the money wasn’t that great, so.” He shrugs.

Rey’s brain is still reeling. “You’ve been shit on multiple times?”

“Oh yeah. That’s a thing.” He clears his throat. “I actually haven’t been with anyone since that day I quit. Until today, I mean. Until you.”

Rey curls a little closer to him, that warm lovely feeling awakening in her chest again. “So I guess I broke your dry spell too.”

He smiles at her, eyes soft. “Rey, I’ve wanted to break my dry spell with you since the day I met you.”

“I’m pretty sure I called you a ‘grouchy tree bastard’ the first time we met.”

“Oh, I remember.” His thumb runs circles into the soft skin of her knee and Rey thinks about how he’d called her  _ his girl _ while he was inside her. She has a gut feeling it wasn’t just bedroom talk.

She thinks about how he’s rearranged her fairies so that more people could enjoy them.

Rey snugges in closer to him, rests her head on his shoulder. “Well.” She exhales slowly, turning her head to peek at Ben. He’s already looking down at her as if there’s no where else he’d rather be looking. She presses her mouth to where his neck meets his shoulder. “I guess you can be  _ my _ grouchy tree bastard.”

Ben settles against her, perfectly at peace. “Sounds good to me. But I have one request.”

“Hmm.”

“Next time you’re in the mood in the middle of the day, might I ask that you consider my real life dick which you yourself called aesthetically pleasing, instead of the KYLO REN DUAL DESTINY—”

He’s laughing when she hits him in the face with a couch pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. The Devoted Reylo jumped out and I regret nothing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this fic and had fun reading it! I hope the quar is treating you well and that you're all safe and healthy <3
> 
> Come hang out with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/LikeADove_) and [tumblr](https://likeadove.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If you liked please let me know! Comments mean the world <3


End file.
